The Global Tribune/May 17th 2009
This being our first issue of The Global Tribune I'm going to outline what we are trying to do with this community newspaper. We will be releasing bi-weekly until an undecided time. *Gather info/news on Global Agenda and make it easily accessible to the public. *Get fan opinions/critique on the game. *Promote Agencies, Help mercenaries find contracts, help other players find an agency, and promote fan/agency in game events. *Count down to beta and launch. We hope you enjoy having The Global Tribune around. -Kunzel Editor in Chief Advice Column Got a question regarding Global Agenda? Perhaps you’d like to know more about the guild Noxxious...or having trouble setting up applications like Ventrilo or TeamSpeak? Well Darkcraft is here to help. Send your question to darkcraft@mail.com and not only will you receive an email back with the answer but your question and answer will be posted in this section on the following issue. Hope to hear from you and remember, the only stupid question is the one you don't ask. Classifieds Are you an agency looking to expand? Are you a player looking for an agency? Mercenary looking for a job? Promote on The Global Tribune. Starting issue 2 we hope to have Recruitment/Classified section up and running and would love you to tell about you or your agency here. All you have to do is follow this simple format. Agencies Agency Name: Region: Website: Short Bio: Players Name(Forum): Region: Short Bio: Please keep the Short bios 35 words or less. You could also have a short video promoting your agency or self. Please send your completed submission to: NoxxKunzel@gmail.com Note: You will have to re-submit after each issue. So if you submit for advertising for issue 2 you have to re-submit again for issue 3. Also, we print on every other Saturday so please send in all submissions the Friday before by 11:59pm EST Events Is you or your agency holding an event in or out of GA. Let us help promote it! Its simple to do all you have to do is follow a simple format. Event Name: Time and Date: Game: Server/Region: Area(if in Global Agenda): Host(s): How to RSVP(optional) Please send the Completed Submission to NoxxKunzel@Gmail.com Note:This is a bi-weekly paper. So for example if we print on Week A and your Event is on Week B and you don't get it to us to put in it will be tossed aside. Information on Global Agenda The Game http://globalagendagame.com/TheGame_Description.html FAQ http://hi-rez.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/25 Gameplay The gameplay for Global Agenda is like all other twitch shooters. Something intresting to add is there is no head hitbox so the means there are no "Headshots" To explain the Ammo Situation here is what we found. Infinite Ammo. Your weapons recharge/reload but no need to replenish ammo. (There is a power pool that in-hand weapons draw from when they are fired. The power pool replenishes relatively quickly, but allows us to pace the combat. Other devices (offhand weapons/devices) do not require power but have much longer recharge time before they can be used again.)-HiRezErez There will be no macros in the game. There also will be no friendly fire, but you will be able to hurt yourself with fall damage. Heres a Q&A to explain how jetpacks work and a little bit about the fall damage. So how do the jetpacks work out can u run out of fuel in mid air and fall to your death? -Zukan Yeah, you run out of power, but the fall only takes a small chunk of HP. Fall damage isn't anything like Warhammer Online. Collision and Terrain Friend or Foe player collision detection. Which means you can walk through your friends, but you can not walk through your foes. Shields will NOT have collision detection against players. Terrain might be destructible only aesthetically when game is close to finish. Characters 4 archetypes or classes. Assault, Medic, Engineer, Recon. Each class has a jet pack. Each class can have many unique variations. There will be skills, stats, gear and achievements. Leveling grants a greater diversity in weapons, items, etc. You have one name, it transfers over to all your characters. PvP Player driven Agencies. PvP missions can be with one other player regardless of class. PvP scrims or challenges that are up to 10 vs 10, Agency vs Agency battles. PvP Alliance vs Alliance battles that are up to 60 vs 60, split up into 8-12 vs 8 -12 separate simultaneous battles. (HiRezErez It's 60v60 split among a few teams, but it's not a simple 'here are a few matches'. For example: * Each area being fought over effects the other areas in real time. For example, capturing and holding a point in one area will turn on defensive turrets in all the other areas. * The team sizes can be changed, so you can send up to 12 players into one specific area to fight (but you will have less players on one of your other teams) * Players can move between teams quickly * The raid lead has full control of who enters the raid, team leaders, etc.. You can do 1v1 battle in a VR room. (Just for practice, you get nothing for it) Campaigns Alliance Campaigns with 45 day competitions/seasons to gain territory, construct facilities, produce/steal resources, construct/protect an alliance complex, and destroy a rival complex. Battles are instanced. Non Agency players fight together as mercenaries. Battles have one round and end when objective is met or timer runs out. Death penalty is a respawn timer. PvE/World Instanced PvE missions. New system allows up to 5 or more players of any class into PvE Depending on mission death may cause you to restart a phase. No heavy quest dialog. Little exploration. NPC Factions. Multiple Cities. No looting or grinding mobs. Social areas, vendors, mission contacts. No traveling for miles, to get somewhere. "Globe hopping" with transition videos. Communication Voice communication in-game TS3 In-game text chat. Customization Clothing that does not affect gameplay. Customizable Agency bases. Testing Alpha is the current state of testing. Beta may begin Q2 of 2009 (between April and June). Distribution http://store.steampowered.com/app/17000/ Steam Thank you to Vince for the info! All Information listed does not break the NDA. Acknowledgements A Huge thank you to all of you who made this paper happen! * Editor in Chief: Kunzel * Journalist: Peebojam * Games: Vendetta7 * Final Format: Neith * Advice Column: DarkCraft * News Gatherer: EatLead In Case you are wondering where the game(s) are Vendetta7 has been having dental problems and has been unable to do anything due to being heavily sedated the last couple of days so please give him your best wishes!